Pokemon Moosey Origins
by Moose Overlord
Summary: Here's a funny story about Moosey Norton! My pokemon character! The only place you can see a sibling rivalry settleed by repels and swellows!
1. Chapter One Pokesitting!

Author's Note:  
  
Hi, I am moose, or as my username states, I plead insanity. Just call me Moose. This is my first uploaded story! Yay me! Drakkar: *Yawns * Moose: Oh.., this is Drakkar my dragon. Drakkar: *Is green with red spikes down his spine, inside of his wings and stomach * Hi! Moose: And now it startes!!  
  
Pokemon: Moosey Origins  
  
Chapter 1: Pokesitting  
  
"RIIIING! RIIIIIIING!" Mom picked up the phone.  
  
"MOOSEY! DUDE!" She called.  
  
The twins run downstairs.  
  
"Professor Birch in LittleRoot Town needs your help. I want you two to go there tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay...." Said Dude, "I'll just ride Doduo." He ran back upstairs.  
  
"Could I borrow Swellow, mom?" asked Moosey.  
  
"Moosey! You really should get your own pokemon." Replied Mom. "But okay...."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Replied Moosey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~((hi..... look... Divider!))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, any new gym openings?" asked Mom.  
  
"Nope...." Replied Norman. Dude sat at his table with Doduo at his side.  
  
"Oh, look at the time!" Said mom. "You kids better got to bed...you have a big day tomorrow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~((just another divider..))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moosey woke up early and started to pack.  
  
"Pokeballs, check. Change of clothes, check. Repel, check. Escape rope, check. And food! No check...." Moosey tiptoed downstairs and into the cupboard. "Heh, heh, heh...." She stuffed snacks and drinks into her bag. She heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Uh oh...."  
  
She quickly started pouring herself some cereal. "Hmm...hmm...hmm...." She hummed.  
  
"You ready Moosey?" Asked Dude.  
  
"Yep!" Moosey replied with a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"I just need to find Doduo...." Replied Dude. Moosey finished her cereal and washed her dish. She grabbed a box of crackers from the cupboard. "Going to feed Swellow...be back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((Drakkar: Hi again! *eats a candy bar *))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moosey and dude led the pokemon away from Fortree City. They mounted them.  
  
"Swellow! Fly!" cried Moosey.  
  
Swellow soared into the sky above Hoenn.  
  
"Doduo! Run!" Commanded Dude.  
  
Doduo ran along the path. Swellow soared and did swoops and loopy loops.  
  
"EEK!" Cried Moosey, clutching Swellow. "Swellow! Stop the air show!"  
  
Swellow made a disgruntled noise and started flying straight.  
  
"Hanging in there, Moosey?" Dude asked teasingly.  
  
"Shut up Donald!" Moosey replied, using her brother's real name.  
  
"Oh, don't even try...." Dude replied coolly. "Micharia!" ((heh! moosey's real name!))  
  
Moosey grumbled. "Swellow!" She suddenly cried. "Peck Attack!"  
  
Swellow looked at Moosey unsurely.  
  
"Just do it...." Moosey nagged.  
  
Swellow dove down and started pecking Dude's head.  
  
"ACK!" Yelled Dude. "YORG! Stop it!"  
  
Swellow stopped.  
  
"PECK!" said Moosey angrily.  
  
Swellow resumed pecking. Dude pulled a Repel out of his bag and sprayed it onto the air.  
  
"LOW!" Swellow called as it flew away from Dude.  
  
"SHAKE THE FIST." Moosey called, doing exactly as she was saying.  
  
Dude just rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long trip..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((*dances *))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moosey landed in a field outside LittleRoot. Dude stopped Doduo nearby. They walk into the town.  
  
"Which one is the lab?" asked Moosey.  
  
"Probably that one with the big sign that says 'Birch Laboratory'."  
  
"I knew that...." Said Moosey unconvincingly.  
  
They stopped into the lab. There were a lot of people in lab coats rushing around.  
  
Dude tried to ask someone where Professor Birch was, but they were too busy. Dude tried and tried to get their attention.  
  
"WHERE IS PROFESSOR BIRCH?!" Moosey yelled suddenly.  
  
All the people stopped. They pointed to the back room. Moosey and Dude made their way there. Moosey could have sworn she heard fast footsteps again when Dude closed the door.  
  
"...Lab freaks...." She mumbled.  
  
Moosey and Dude walked down a short hallway to see a tired looking man typing furiously at his computer.  
  
"Professor?" Moosey asked shyly.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up. "Yeah...that's me. And you would be?"  
  
"Moosey and Dude Norton." Dude replied.  
  
"Oh! Yes of course!" He replied. "I'm going on a much needed vacation and the two of you are going to watch two of my pokemon!"  
  
"Yep!" replied Moosey.  
  
"OK. Follow me," instructed professor Birch.  
  
He opened the door to another room. Inside was a realistic landscape of Hoenn, mountains, rivers, forests, oceans and even islands. Most of all there were pokemon running around!  
  
Moosey and Dude stared in awe.  
  
"This is the pokemon research dome." Professor Birch explained. "We have on of each pokemon here, except for the legendary pokemon that is."  
  
Professor Birch looked back at Moosey and Dude, but Moosey was not there.  
  
"What?" Birch said dumbly. "Where'd she go?"  
  
They looked around and saw Moosey playing with an Azurril.  
  
"Zu!" It chirped happily.  
  
"C'mon Moosey!" Called Dude. "We're going!"  
  
And indeed they were. Moosey left the Azurril quickly and followed Birch and Dude into another room.  
  
"This is where the pokemon for new trainers are kept and where I heal the pokemon from that other room."  
  
Moosey and Dude saw three pokeball holders, but only two pokeballs.  
  
"What happened to the other one?" Moosey asked pointing to the empty slot.  
  
"That one was already given to a trainer, a Mudkip it was...." Birch explained. "I haven't had time to catch a new one."  
  
Professor Birch grabbed the two pokeballs and tossed them.  
  
"Go!" He called.  
  
A flash of light went through the room and suddenly a green lizard pokemon and a red bird pokemon could be seen.  
  
"TORCHIC!" called the bird excitedly.  
  
"Treeko...." Said the lizard nervously.  
  
Moosey looked at the pokemon.  
  
She ran up to Treeko. "I want this one!" She cried. "He's sooooooo cute!"  
  
"TREEKO!" The Treeko screamed sacredly.  
  
"AHH!" screamed Moosey.  
  
They both stopped screaming.  
  
"Treeko." Said the Treecko calmly.  
  
"Moosey." Said Moosey.  
  
Treeko laughed.  
  
Moosey laughed.  
  
While Moosey and Treeko were having their laugh, Dude and Torchic became acquainted.  
  
"Uh...hello Torchic!"  
  
"Chic?" Torchic cocked his head.  
  
"Uh...err...." Replied Dude.  
  
"Chic!" Said Torchic, started running around the room.  
  
"Chic!" It called. "Tor! Chic-chic!"  
  
Dude started running around the room chasing Torchic.  
  
"Please! Stop!" called Dude, frustrated.  
  
"Chic." Torchic stopped.  
  
Dude ran over and panting, picked up Torchic.  
  
Moosey looked up at a clock. "Uh-oh, Dude we getter get going...." Moosey realized. "We'll be late for dinner...."  
  
"What's for dinner?" Asked Dude.  
  
"I think...um...stew." Said Moosey.  
  
"Beef?"  
  
"I think beef and chicken...."  
  
"Torchic!"  
  
"Sorry Torchic," Said Dude.  
  
"Enough talk...." Replied Moosey. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Dude sighed. "You're always hungry...."  
  
So they left.  
  
"Bye Professor Birch!" The twins called.  
  
"Bye kids!"  
  
Moosey and Dude started walking to the outskirts of the town.  
  
The twins spotted a trainer and her Mightyena resting in the shade of a willow tree. Moosey and Dude watched as the trainer looked over at them. Then, whispering a few words that perhaps her Mightyena could hear, Mightyena got up and they walked west of the town together.  
  
End of Chapter one!  
  
Moose: Like it? Of course! Drakkar: I liked it! ^_^ Moose: Please Review! 


	2. A public Service Announcement

A Public Service Announcement:  
  
Moose: Ahem, all loyal Pokemon Moosey Origins readers, I am discontinuing this story, you may have liked it, but I've chosen to discontinue it. This story however, will be replaced by another pokemon fic with four made-up characters on a journey together. Moosey, Rover Olli, and Tobias. Dude will probably make a few appearances in this story, but not be a main character. Dude is my real brother's character and if you really have a craving for Dude, you can e-mail me and I will force my brother to a Dude fic for you, or I'll write a Dude Mini-fic. Please tune in to MORT and R&R it and my other stories. Another thing, I will probably spend more time on my sonic fics (It's a chao's life, chasing chao, and others). Once again, I'm sorry if you really liked Moosey origins, but I'm sure you will love MORT. 


End file.
